Newton
Newton is a major character in ''LittleBigPlanet 3''. He is voiced by Hugh Laurie.Steven Isbell, PlayStation.Blog - LittleBigPlanet 3: Hugh Laurie, Stephen Fry in All-Star Cast - Retrieved Oct 19, 2014. Despite being quite friendly, his foolish act of wanting to improve Bunkum's creativity through the use of the Titans leads to him becoming possessed by the Titans. Story LittleBigPlanet 3 Newton is first seen at the end of the game's introduction level as he transports Sackboy to Bunkum, where he informs the player of Nana Pud's "evil plan" to bring back the three Titans. Afterwards, he guides the player through Needlepoint Peaks and Newton's Airship, where he explains the basics of the game and the use of the Pumpinator. In the level Tinpot Towers, after stopping Nana Pud's guardian, Newton reveals that he had tricked Sackboy into helping him release the Titans, and that Nana Pud is actually his mother. He then releases the Titans, planning to use them for the creative benefit of Bunkum. However, they possess him, and his plans change to one of destruction instead. During each encounter that follows, Evil Newton unleashes 1 of the 3 Titans to attack the player. Upon releasing the last Titan, Newton defeats his inner demons, regains control of his body, and helps stop the final Titan. Afterwards, upon returning to Stitchem Manor, Newton remakes the Dimensional Doorway, allowing Sackboy—accompanied by Oddsock, Toggle, and Swoop—to return to Craftworld. Profile Appearance Newton shares a similar physique to that of a Sackperson, but instead has a large light bulb as a head. He wears a bowler hat that appears to be an egg timer, along with a purple cotton jacket, a magenta undershirt with pants, and black boots with cardboard soles. His facial "filaments" were originally orange, but when possessed by the Titans, they became purple. Personality Newton seems to be very foolish and not very smart. Despite this, he tends to accept unearned credit and even comes off as a bit narcissistic at times. He often makes excuses and lies, such as tricking Sackboy about Nana Pud releasing the Titans when the actual plan was to release the Titans himself. After beating the third Titan, Newton meets his father again. When confronted, he pretends he didn't know releasing the Titans was a "strict rule", which angers his father. He tries to say that he was the "Brave Leader" during the fight, placing the explosive device in the guts of the third Titan. Nearing the end of the cutscene, Newton tries to twist the story in his favor. No one believes him, of course. Name Newton might have been named after Isaac Newton, a famous scientist, physicist, and mathematician that invented calculus. This would be ironic though, so it is also possible that he was named after newtons, a measurement of force. Due to Captain Pud & Nana Pud being his parents, his full name is Newton Pud. Names in other languages Trivia * Newton's default costume can be acquired by completing "Even Bosses wear Hats Sometimes...", while the Evil Newton costume can be acquired by completing the 4-player co-op level 'Race For the Stars' in Manglewood within the time limit. * In the alpha version of LBP3, Newton wasn't possessed by the Titans (or Phantoms in the alpha), implying he wouldn't have been the main antagonist of the game. This changes in the finished version, of course. * It's considered that Newton may not actually craft objects himself, but more or less copy creations that other people have made; Newton mentions that his airship was made by Captain Pud, however he "added some refinements of my own!" As well as that, according to the level Two's Company, he had flunked Popit Academy, and may have not invented the Pumpinator himself. * Newton's filaments were actually purple in his original designs. ** This can still be seen in the final game, as one of the drawings on his airship depicts his early design. * In The Journey Home, It is revealed that Newton miscalculated the Dimensional Doorway, sending the heroes far from where they were supposed to land. * In some of his early concepts, it appears that he wears blue slippers. * The names 'Newton' and 'Negativitron' both rhyme and alliterate. It is unknown if this is a coincidence. Gallery Concept art Tumblr of2de1cKVq1vckeeeo1 540.jpg Newton concept little big planet 3 by maxx marshall-d86vfbq.jpg Tumblr_of2de1cKVq1vckeeeo2_540.jpg C4PUWU2WcAIY604.jpg| An early render of Newton svsdfb.png Ffhytreftgyhgfghj.png| This early version was used as an early artwork for Newton's Theme References See also * The King *Larry Da Vinci *Marlon Random Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Characters Category:Story characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Voice Acted Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:Prologue Category:Manglewood Category:The Ziggurat Category:Bunkum Lagoon